dragon ball prime
by crossovermaster1
Summary: after being sent to a new world through one of the late demigras wormholes can our hero crusher survive his most difficult challenge yet. SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK! and some kinda robots that can turn into vehicles.


DRAGONBALL PRIME

"DIE!" roared a giant creature with a purple glowing fist. As it charged towards two beings one with long blond hair with a gold like aura around him wearing a orange gi over a blue shirt with orange pants and blue and white boots and another being with red hair a black cape black vest with a red shirt underneath black pants and black boots with red on the soles. they both nodded at each other and both got into a pose mirroring each other and in unison they began saying one word. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!" then both beings shot off a blueish white beam from their hands. As both beams combined heading straight at the creature the beam engulfed it. As it screamed. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! I..AM..A...GOD!" screeched the creature " **BEEP** **BEEP** **BEEP** **BEEP**!" "GYAH!" suddenly the teen with red hair jumped out of his bed in his boxers. As he jumped out of the bed he had entered a fighting pose,his well built body was shown with hundreds of scars from what would assume would be from fights. "crud. That dream again." as he looked to the ceiling in his room he began to recap his life. He was a warrior summoned by shenron the eternal wish granting dragon by a half sayian named trunks. As the teen battled to fix the timeline of the universe he was in he and the pure blood sayian son goku had defeated Demigra. A demon god bent on taking over the time nest to change history to his own way. But as the crack of time or the prison that kept demigra imprisoned for so long was exploding the teen broke free of goku's grip before he used his instant transmission technique. As the teen watched the place implode there he saw one of demigra's wormhole's, as the teen was about to destroy it a near by explosion forced him into it. As he was sent through the portal he arrived in another area. Unfortunately he was unconscious at the time and as he plummeted to the ground the wormhole closed. Once the teen crashed into the ground he left a large crater. As the teen regained his consciousness he climbed out of the crater holding his broken arm with a limp indicating he also had a broken leg. As he unknowingly entered the middle of the road a pair of headlights appeared. As he looked at the headlights the vehicle they belonged to stopped. Once the doors opened two elderly couple came out shocked at the sight before them. As they brought the teen to their vehicle he explained to them what had happened. Surprisingly they believed him and so they took him in as if he where their own. The teen then opened his eyes and began getting dressed. It had been seven month's since his arrival to this new world. The elderly couple who had taken him in had passed away three months ago and he had been living by himself in a heavily wooded area in jasper Nevada even though it is mostly deserts. After getting dressed and getting some breakfast the teen noticed the time "eight forty five?! DARN I'M ALMOST LATE!" with that the teen rushed out of the old home and in a blaze of white aura took off into the sky towards jasper town school.

AT THE SCHOOL

as the teen was high in the sky he looked for a spot that was empty and free of people. After a few seconds of looking he found an alley near the school and landed in it. he walked out of the alley as buses began to arrive. The teen raised an eyebrow in confusion. "what? Why are the buses just arriving?" with that the teen pulls out a phone and looks at the time. "seven fifty five? Shoot the clock there must be an hour ahead. I'll have to fix that later." with that the teen enters the school for his first time arriving at this world

in the class

as the students entered the class the teacher began calling the last two names. "Miko?" "HERE!" answered a thin teenage girl with pony tails wearing a shirt that has a mix of pink and black. "jack?" "here!" called a thin male teen with black hair a gray shirt, and black pants. "good. Every one seems to be here. Now I want to introduce you to a new student. His name is crusher drago. Come on in." once the teen's name was called he entered nonchalantly. A stern look on his face as he crossed his arms. As he stood in front of the class he had on a pure red tee shirt with pure black pants, whispers can be heard among the students but with his heightened senses he was able to hear the whispering rumors. As some girls could be seen staring at the bulging musclea the teen had. Not even the the female teacher couldn't help herself but stare. After recollecting herself she cleared her throat to get the students attention. "n-now mr. crusher. Would y-you mind telling us about y-your self?"as the teacher managed to ask her question crusher gave a low irritable growl but then began to speak. "as you know my name is crusher drago. I am a master martial artist and just to answer your questions that some of you may have no." with that the irritated teen walked down the rows of desks and sat in the one between jack and miko. "alright class. Today we will begin with science." as the teacher began she turned her back to the students and began drawing diagrams on the board. "psst hey you." as crusher looked to his right he let out a low growl only the girl named miko could hear. "what do you want?" the red haired teen whispered almost just mouthing the words. "think you could teach me some martial arts?" whispered the girl."did you even hear what I said before I sat down." with that the red haired teen looked back at the board ready for the long boring day ahead.

AFTER SCHOOL

as the teens walked out of the school crusher had some time to calm down but a bead of sweat ran down his face. "i have fought alien emperors, androids and a bioandroid, the monster majinn buu along with his alternate forms, the legendary super saiyan, shadow dragons and even a demon god. Yet I don't think i'll be able to survive doing HOMEWORK!" thought the exhausted young warrior. As he reached the school entrance he noticed miko and jack and some other kid. "hmm, maybe I should apologize for my attitude earlier." with that thought in mind the teen walked up to the three. Out of the corner of one of the three's eyes the younger of the latter turned his head noticing the red haired teen approaching "uh hey who's that?" asked the young kid "hm? OH! It's crusher." with that miko puffed her cheeks and turned her back to crusher. As crusher got closer he notice miko puff her cheeks and turn her back to him which oddly reminded him of the supreme kai of time which made him give a slight chuckle. after he reached the group he cleared his throat. "um I wanna apologize for my attitude. I just don't have much people skills so. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" with that the red haired teen gave a bow shocking the group before him. "uh. Well alright. If you promise to teach me some of your martial arts skills." replied miko pointing a finger at crusher. "i can't promise anything but I can try. Oh I think this calls for proper introductions. I am crusher drago it's a pleasure to meet you all."with that he makes another bow "i am miko it's nice to meet you." "i'm jack but I gotta go to work so i'll probably see you guys later." with that jack walked away which left the younger kid wearing a pair of glasses who had brown hair that somehow defied the law of gravity by standing straight up, he also had a white long sleeve shirt with a orange vest over it and tan colored pants. "h-hi. My names raph. Want to come with miko and I to the bridge to try out my RC car?" "sure I would like to come with you two." replied crusher to the youngers request.

UNDERNEATH THE HIGHWAYS BRIDGE

in one of the old river ravines the three had decided to hang there to try raph's new rc car. As miko was standing with the young boy crusher was leaning on the wall his arms crossed and lost in his train of thought."hm. This area can get pretty dangerous I bet. But now that I feel that these two are my friends I probably won't be able to control myself to try to protect them if something bad happens hehe."with that thought in mind the red haired teen gave a slight smile as he watched the two. Suddenly crusher got a stern look on his face "what? That's jack's ki energy. Yet it's approaching fast. And I can sense three others. They're faint but I can sense them." as the teen thought this he was interrupted from his train of thought when a motorcyclist landed in front of the group from the bridge. As the two got closure crusher got an irritated look on his face as he got a stern look. One that he got from his teacher's vegeta and piccolo. Crusher, almost running, went over to the motorcyclist his fist balled up. As he got closure the motorcyclist removed his helmet to reveal jack as he hurried to get off of the motorcycle. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!" crusher yelled nearly screaming at the black haired teen shocking miko and raph at the sudden outburst. "hey it wasn't my fault. Some bozos where trying to run me off the road and I didn't have control over the motorcycle!" replied jack trying to defend himself. Suddenly two pitch black cars with some purple coloring approached the group from the slant of the ravine. As crusher turned his head to look at the vehicles jack began to speak. "that's them!" "hmph YO! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY FRIEND HERE! YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW BEFORE I HAVE YOU PLASTERED ALL OVER HERE!" threatened crusher not the one bit amused at what jack said. As the cars just waited there crusher's patience began to wear thin. "THAT'S IT YOUR IF YOUR NOT GONNA GET OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE THEN I'LL JUST MAKE YOU!" as the red haired teen began to walk towards the vehicles he along with the three behind them got the shock of their lives when the two vehicles began to change. There in front of the four humans were two black and purple robots and on their chest which was made up of what appeared to be the doors of their vehicle mode was a purple symbol with what looked like purple ears pointed straight up. Upon seeing the symbol crusher only looked at shock as only one person came to mind in the teens head. "(DEMIGRA?! BUT HOW?! HE'S DEAD!)" as crusher thought this he clenched his fists even harder and began to grit his teeth as a few veins began to appear on his forehead. "(i don't care if they see what i'm capable of. As long as I have some thing to protect then i'll fight.)" thought crusher as he took a quick glance back towards miko, raph and jack. Just as the time patroller was about to charge forward to energy beam came from behind the group and hit both the black and purple robots in their right arm. Quickly all four humans turn around to see the motorcycle transform into a giant robot also only this one had a more feminine figure than the other two. As the blue and black female like robot changed it pointed it's arm at the robots that where hit and it's arm changed into a gun and it began to fire upon the other bots once again as another vehicle drove off the cliff. This one was a yellow muscle car with two black stripes going down the center of the vehicle and yet again this one transformed also but only the blue and black and the yellow and black robot had a red faced insignia on their shoulders. As the female like robot was keeping the two purple and black robots busy the yellow and black one went up the the four humans and pointed to a sewer pipe and it beeped a few times. "he said he wants us to go hide in there."replied raph somehow understanding the yellow and black robot.


End file.
